shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
May
May '''is a main character in Shadow Fight 2. She is met in Act I. She is the local armor and weapons expert of Act I's town, and insists that Shadow take her along on his journey. She promises to make sure his equipment is in good condition, and on the journey she serves as a person that generally has a deal of information to provide on mysterious subjects. She gives information about Tournaments, Challenges and other things that Shadow could improve himself and defeat Bosses more easily. Justice '''Justice is May's alter ego, controlled by Titan, She's pure evil just like Titan, wants to take revenge from Shadow, and kill other rebels. Her eyes are completely white just like every demon in the game, she wears a blue and brown colored technological suit. She is a mini-boss, defeating her will unlock Salvation achievement She has teleportation and invisibility perks with Damage Absorption and Regeneration enchantments. She uses Blaster Tonfas. Revelation After Shadow wins the Incubator, he comes back to the Hideout, where Shroud went haywire and attacked Cypher and his people. Titan's soldier Justice is sent to stop Shroud, because he isn't under Titan's control. Shroud challenges Shadow and after Shadow's Victory, Justice sends Shroud back to Titan. When she takes off her mask her identity revealed to be May. She wears Technological Suit and seems to be close to the Titan. She says: "Long time no see, dear friend." Then asks to shadow if he came for Titans place. Cypher holds May in the hideout, Shadow And Kali goes to find Titan, After all bodyguards of Titan are defeated Titan summons May, Surprise to Kali And Shadow, May then fights with Shadow as Mini-boss against the Shadow.After Shadow wins. May awakens from titans Control. Asks what happened. Kali says Titan controlled her and Shadow saved her, she must go, May refuses to go at first, but then goes.After shadow defeats titan,Shadow gains his body and comes back, May hugs shadow and then they go to home. Quotes As May *Hi, my name is May. I'm the local weapons and armor expert. The best in these climes. Can I work with you? *Please, please, please... *Good decision! I swear that your gear will always be in perfect condition : and I'll help you with any other problems. *And here's my first advice. You can earn money in tournaments. *With each stage your opponents get stronger and your prize bigger. *Duels can be fought once every 4 hours. In Duels you have to use equipment given to you instead of your own. *Random rules will be applied to Duels from now on. *I know another way to earn a few coins! *In Survival you fight against numerous opponents. Try it! *The more opponents you defeat, the bigger the prize. *I'm afraid, you can't beat Brick without better equipment. *Attend the tournament and collect coins to buy better weapons and armor. You can do it! *Oh! Looks like you've been beaten? Your equipment is useless in this tournament. *It's time for you to buy some affordable armor in the store. *As I said, you shouldn't fight without a decent armor! *Listen, I can't let you go without reliable equipment. *Oh my God! Look at that huge bump on your head. You can't go on without a helmet. *Now you have enough coins to buy one. Maybe it's time to visit the store? *You are awesome! Earn coins in the tournament so you can buy new gear and defeat Lynx's bodyguards. *Hey, look! Now you can purchase these Throwing Knives. I can hardly wait to see you hurling them! *At last this magnificent magic is in your reach! How about scorching something right away? *I've always dreamed of excitement and adventure. What are we standing around for? Let's go! *Let's find someone who can tell us what's happened. There's a young man over there; maybe he can help. *Sensei is right, Shadow. Magic is too dangerous to allow just anyone to have it. But you... imagine what you'll be capable of with such a power! *I found a new way to earn coins! You can accept the Challenge and fight in battles with special rules. *Random rules will be applied to Duels from now on. *Great! I can't wait to see this. How about we find some targets to practice your new power on? *Don't be so worried, old man! There's nothing fishy going on here. She's just being friendly! *That's disgusting! How could he do such a thing? Give me your sword and I'll kill him myself! *Hey, didn't that guy say he had a boat waiting for him? Let's go catch him at the docks before he leaves! *An amulet, you say? That sounds familiar. I wonder if that's the item we've been searching for... *All these men are vying for Widow's affection. But they're not thinking straight â€“ they've been charmed. That's why they're attacking! *Sly's gone mad, too. But, Sensei, why doesn't it affect you? *She's really freaking me out, guys! She's right though. I feel like something dark and terrifying is yet to come. We need to be careful! *How strange... We've traveled so many days, and yet there are no signs of life. No people, no animals, no trees... Nothing but a huge wasteland. *Look! That glow in the distance - it's the Ivory City! It's burning! How can that be? It's supposed to be full of people! Can we still help them? * Prince, huh? Have you been keeping secrets from us? *Ha-ha! That was the fastest running away I've seen in a while. That'll show you, losers! *So I'm the only one left? Sensei, Sly, come on! This is no time to fear for your own skin! * No?.. Fine! Be like that! Nobody needs your help anyway! Let's go, Shadow! 'As Justice ' *...attention all units. Everyone who gets visual contact on Shroud, report immediately. Do not approach him, he's extremely dangerous. *Shroud, Titan has personally ordered me to take Shadow alive. You must cooperate. Over. *Shroud, my dear. At last I've found you. Was this brave soldier trying to stop you? (If player loses to Shroud) *Stand up, soldier. Your battle isn't over yet. It will not end until you make Shroud bite the dust. He deserves that humiliation. Fight again! (If player loses to Shroud) *Enough talking! Shroud, you will be placed in the Incubator's feeding tub to serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titanâ€™s military. *And you, my little winner... No normal soldier is capable of stopping Shroud. Besides, I couldn't help but recognize your fighting style. *Long time no see, dear friend. The Gates are closed, so - you want more? You want to take Titan's place, don't you? *And who's that? A new girlfriend already? Titan was right! You're not "saving the world". Chicks and power, that's all you want! Why else would you climb in here? *For me? What do you know about it?! He's not... But... are you... serious? *Argh! Damn you, rebel! Damn you, Shadow! All that talk was just to trick me! But Titan will come! Titan will tear your heads off! *I hear you, my lord. *Ha! Did you think that some ragtag gang could hold me in place? Their blood is on your hands! *Restrain yourself, girlie. I've brought your buddy Cypher here to watch you fail. And you, Shadow, get a special reward for your obstinacy: fighting me! *I know every move before you make it! I have seen all your fights! How can you hope to defeat me? 'As May ' *No... No! What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? *What... what have I done? *But... how can I leave... him? *So - where are we? At the end of a very long adventure, and the beginning of a calm and happy life? Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mini-Bosses